declaración improvisada
by deelmaster17
Summary: nuestras acciones afectan a otros, así como las acciones de otros nos afectas a nosotros. AkihisaxHideyoshi Fanfiction. *No la seguiré*


**WHY!?=¿¡POR QUE!?**

 **Ehem, bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfiction... y si, es un Akihisa x Hideyoshi... jajajaja**

 **Declaracion: no soy dueño de nada excepto esta nueva y extraña idea, las ganas de seguir escribiendo y el fuerte deseo de no ser criticado jajaja**

* * *

Hoy.

Hoy se cumplían 2 semanas con la mirada en su espalda.

Llevaba 2 semanas desde que Akihisa se había posicionado justo tras de el y sus ojos seguían cada mínimo movimiento que el menor de los hermanos hacia.

A decir verdad, no era realmente extraño ver al peli-castaño observar a Hideyoshi con atención.

Hablando mas seriamente, Hideyoshi ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir una mirada parecida junto con un 'Hideyoshi es la chica mas amable y linda del mundo'.

Pero desde hace dos semanas esa mirada cambió.

Y no solamente para el receptor, sino que incluso sus amigos lo habían notado.

Como un príncipe legendario esperando el momento justo para rescatar a su princesa.

Ese tipo de mirada.

"Nee~ Nee~ Hideyoshi-kun" Habló Minami desde la mesa al lado de el, sin apartar la vista del idiota.

"Dime Minami-san" respondió el hermoso chico, añadiendo el 'san' al nombre de su amiga casi con un tono de broma.

"Ya van dos semanas y es algo tarde para preguntar, pero" la mirada de la 'fuerte' chica se mantenía aun fija en el idiota cuando preguntó "¿Porque el idiota de Aki te mira tanto...? o mas bien dicho" la mirada repentinamente se poso sobre el chico al cual le preguntaba y Hideyoshi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

"¿paso algo entre ustedes dos?"

"N-no, no realmente" el chico tembló suavemente ante el peso puesto sobre la pregunta.

"Mmm..." el nerviosismo empezó a comer al chico ante la severa mirada de Minami.

"¿realmente no pa-"

Diiiing dooon diiiin duuun (sonido de campaña XD)

Literalmente salvado por la campana el chico dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de empezar a recoger sus cosas.

"Nos vemos Kinoshita-kun" dijo una alegre peli-rosa mientras sacudía su mano y caminaba a la puerta junto con una casi furiosa Minami

"Nos vemos-" el chico sintió una fuerte brisa pasando tras de el y giro su cabeza, solo para ver a Yoshii ya saliendo del salón a gran velocidad y con sus mejillas algo coloradas.

Hideyoshi no presto mucha atención al comportamiento de su amigo, ¿y quien podría culparlo? Akihisa ya era raro para empezar.

-ahora bien...- rápidamente guardo sus cosas, sin mucho esmero en ordenarlas. A estas alturas solo quería estar en su casa.

Mientras caminaba cerca de la entrada vio a Shouko y se despidió con la mano de ella.

-odio como poco a poco me voy acostumbrando a esta anormalidad-

Vio como Shouko arrastraba a un claramente inconsciente Yuuji con una expresión casi de éxtasis en su rostro.

-¿Que ira a hacer con el?... nononono, es mejor no pensar mucho en ello-

Ya llevaba la mitad del camino a casa cubierto y sus deseos de acostarse un rato en su cama sin hacer nada mas que leer el guión que traía en su bolso se hacían mas fuertes.

Empezó a caminar con mas rapidez.

Finalmente alcanzando su objetivo, abrió la puerta de su casa mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte "Ya estoy en casa" haciendo ecos en la morada, sin respuesta.

-supongo que Aneue aun no a llegado- cerrando la puerta tras de el, subió a paso lento las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Tiro su bolso sobre la cama y luego se lanzo el.

Había sido un día pesado.

Las represalias y preguntas de sus amigos, los chicos que lo iban a ver como alguna clase de atracción turística.

Y por último y mas importante, la mirada de Akihisa Yoshi pegada a su nuca.

Cansado de todo sus párpados se cerraron por lo que parecieron fueron solo segundos.

 **-3-2-1**

"Haaah" el chico lanzó un gran bostezo y sentándose sobre su cama empezó a revisar su bolso. "Ese guión no se leerá solo... será mejor empezar de inmed-"

Un pedazo de papel doblado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado lo abrió para ver su contenido.

*Te espero en el techo. Akihisa.*

El chico sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco.

Tristemente el no era como aquellos protagonistas súper densos de los mangas, Hideyoshi sabia que algo pasaría si iba a encontrarse con el.

"Ah..." un pequeño escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta.

-ya paso bastante desde que salimos de la escuela...- pensó y miro de nuevo la nota en su mano.

-no... si es ese idiota, seguro seguirá ahí esperándome-

Rápidamente tomo su celular y corrió fuera de su cuarto, bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta con fuerza, encontrándose con su hermana justo afuera.

"Oh hermano. justo a tiempo, estaba por preguntarte-" rápidamente paso por el lado de su hermana a toda velocidad mientras musitó una excusa.

"¡lo siento Aneue tendrá que ser mas tarde!"

"E-¡espera idiota!" La mayor de los hermanos observo como el aludido se alejaba sin poder hacer nada "... donde va tan rápido y con la cara tan roja" finalmente entrando en la casa se pudo escuchar un suave 'huelo yaoi cerca' justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

 **-X-Y-Z**

"Hah-hah-hah" con su respiración algo pesada el chico finalmente había alcanzado las puertas de la escuela, afortunadamente gracias a los clubes, seguían abiertas.

Sin dudarlo mucho caminó hacia el edificio y subió las escaleras, llegando a la puerta del techo.

"¡Hideyoshi!" Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta antes que el chico pudiera abrirla, sorprendido se quedo de piedra por algunos segundos.

"¡Hideyoshi!, yo se que tu... No. No. No. Eso tampoco esta bien." Entendiendo algo mas, el aludido abrió muy suavemente la puerta para ver al idiota mas grande del mundo haciendo una idiotez a solas.

"Hideyoshi, a pesar de que tu eres... No. Eso suena como si tuviera algo malo..." Kinoshita miro con cuidado al chico en frente de el.

Apoyado sobre el barandal, con unas hojas y un lápiz en su mano. El idiota mas grande del mundo: Akihisa Yoshii escribía frenéticamente, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de formar una frase que le gustara para confesarse.

Sin duda el idiota mas grande del mundo.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que las clases habían terminado.

¿pensó en algún momento que lo dejaron plantado? No.

¿se preocupo o decepciono en todo ese tiempo? No.

"A ver... mm..." revisando algunas líneas ya escritas en busca de alguna adecuada para decir, Akihisa pasaba las hojas en su mano con rapidez, como si conociese que tenia escrito cada una.

"¡Aquí está! Veamos... H-¡Hideyoshi yo se que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti! P-pero si aceptas, prometo no tratarte como una chica nunca mas, a pesar que eres mas linda- ¡digo! ¡Lindo! A pesar de que eres mas l-lindo que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido en mi vida"

"Aki..."

Era suficiente.

El ya había escuchado lo suficiente.

"Kyaa" con un extraño grito el peli-castaño pegó un gran salto, soltando todas las hojas que tenia en sus manos y como si su mala suerte fuese una jugarreta de dios mismo, una brisa corrió fuertemente llevándose consigo las hojas.

"Ah..." Hideyoshi observó con atención aquellos papeles en el viento.

¿10?

¿20 quizás?

¿30 talvez?

Mas de 50 hojas bailaban en el aire, Todas y cada una de ellas dedicadas a el.

Cientos de confesiones escritas a el.

El chico sonrío sin darse cuenta.

-Si. Sin duda el idiota mas grande del mundo- pensó Kinoshita antes de ver solo una de esas confesiones posarse justo frente a sus pies.

"H-¡Hideyoshi! q-¡que gusto verte! D-Digo...¡ah!" Rápidamente se dio cuenta que el chico de ojos verdes tenia toda su atención en el papel sobre sus manos. "E-¡Espera Hideyoshi!, ¡no leas-"

"Acepto" se escucho suavemente desde el hermoso chico, interrumpiendo el arrebato de vergüenza que había empezado el peli-castaño

"¿Eh...?" Con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza el idiota miro al chico frente a el.

"¿Eh? ¿¡Ehhhh!? ¿a-a-a-aceptas? Quiero decir, tu y yo ¿a-aceptas?"

"¡Si!" Con una sonrisa casi radiante y sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza Kinoshita Hideyoshi aceptó la confesión de un idiota sin remedio.

"Pero, tal y como dice aquí..." manteniendo esa hermosa sonrisa de princesa en su rostro el chico de ojos jade dijo: "solo por un día"

* * *

 **¿y bien, que tal estuvo?**

 **Excusas: una fujoshi amiga mía me pidió con lagrimas en los ojos que escribiera sobre estos dos personajes... y créanme tuve que leer mínimo 10 fics de estos dos para poder escribir algo...(no me odien! esto no es gay! Hideyoshi tiene su propio genero)**

 **como siempre digo: comentarios consejos y criticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas.**

 **sin mas de que excusarme ni pedir clemencia, se despide -Deelmaster17-**

 **¡cuídense y comenten si quieren mas!**


End file.
